


Personal Training

by usermechanics



Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Nico joins forces with Eli to become a street dancing duo. Part of it requires getting quite comfortable with each other.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Yazawa Nico
Series: usermechanics' Love Live All Stars Request-a-Thon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Personal Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asallia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/gifts).



> I'm not sure if it would classify, but I originally thought of this as a street dancers AU before realizing that it could be a way for Nico make her idol stuff more "mature." I think it turned out.

-1-

For a moment, being the #1 idol in the universe seemed like a silly idea. It wasn’t during the time where she clawed tooth and nail, practicing in the mirror until she had her vocal inflections as perfect as her choreography. It didn’t happen when she struggled to make a school idol group in her first year, hoping for it to be a vehicle for success. It didn’t even happen in her third year; hell, that year she didn’t think being #1 was a silly idea, because it was with µ’s, and with some of her closest friends (and Maki) by her side, being #1 seemed more realistic than ever.

No, Nico had realized that being the #1 idol in the universe sucked when she was up on that perch. It was like Maki and Umi both predicted this with that Diamond Princess song, where the top of the world felt like too high a drop to bother with, and with only one person able to be #1, there wasn’t really much room for company. Compounding this with graduation a few years back, there was almost no point in staying a school idol, because even if she had the group that had her back and supported her to where she got, there was no way that anyone would consider a college sophomore as a “school idol.”

The feeling, in a word, sucked. It wasn’t like she didn’t like being the #1 in the universe; if anything, that was the one thing that made it all worthwhile. What sucked was the inability to go anywhere, the confinement of being a school idol. She didn’t even get picked up by a manager like A-Rise did, and there was no way that she would be able to walk up to them and ask to be a part of their group; the only thing worse than dissolution of an idol group, in Nico’s eyes, was to join another without any indication of how it worked, or the styles that they adopted after being away from the school-level circuit for so long.

In her eyes, there really wasn’t much that she could do, and she didn’t even have anyone to vent to about it. Anyone not named Nozomi was busy with schoolwork--it wasn’t like Nico stalled her own academic career, and she had found a small school with a fantastic musical theatre department that accepted her as quickly as she accepted them--and Nozomi was always busy minding the shrines, especially as they became more of a tourist trap thanks to µ’s success at using one for a practice stage.

Nozomi, for certain, was the person Nico saw most in her college years. Honoka was always pretty easy to find when she was a freshman, because she was always manning the family candy store. Kotori and Umi usually followed, but after they graduated, too, she wasn’t necessarily certain where any of them went (maybe they all went to the same college). Rin, Maki, and Hanayo were all still in high school, finishing up their exams and making sure that they could go where they wanted to go, whether it be culinary, athletic, or pre-med.

As for Eli, who knew where she went? She was probably back in Russia at some insanely intensive ballet school, or she could have become a model. Even the few times she was able to talk to Nozomi didn’t get her that far, only hearing about how Elicchi was still dancing. Of course Eli was dancing! She was glad that µ’s had brought that spirit back, and she couldn’t thank her enough for making her choreography, well,  _ refined _ , but that didn’t matter much to her when she just wanted to know  _ where _ Eli even was, the only question Nozomi didn’t know the answer to.

Learning what Eli did for fun came entirely by a chance encounter, ironically, when Nico was walking through the park to get her mind off that question and saw a blonde dancing in the grass. She didn’t even necessarily recognize her at first; instead of the relatively conservative outfit that Eli wore for school practices, she had forgone that for a pair of what seemed like tattered leather shorts which exposed her legs far beyond what Nico could comprehend. Fittingly, her top was very much the same way, with the arms torn off and the hem torn like she had been in a bad fistfight a few months ago. Nico had not necessarily seen it at first, but the more she danced, and the more she saw the same grace that Eli had, the more she realized that Eli was, indeed, this hot blonde whom she had been staring at. She almost didn’t consider it, considering how much more mature and alluring she looked compared to her dancing in her high school days. It was almost a completely different form of dancing and self-expression.

But it was exactly what Nico needed. What she  _ Nico-Nico-needed _ , more like, even if she knew that she probably wouldn’t be able to throw around something so cute and innocent if she were to take this career path. Taking herself off the beaten path, Nico headed towards the patch of grass, trying to keep her gaze from veering too much; she had always had a bit of a complex dealing with Eli, but she really didn’t want that to show when she had more pressing issues to talk about.

Of course, she waited until Eli had a lull in her dancing, and she was busy talking to herself in a weird mix of Japanese and Russian. Yep. This was  _ definitely _ Eli.

“Eli?” Nico called out, just to be sure.

Eli perked up for a moment as she heard her name, glancing directly at Nico. Her eyes brightened slightly as she stood up, panting softly as she threw Nico a wave. “Hey, Nico! Long time no see!”

“No kidding,” Nico said, digging into the earth with her shoe. “I’ve been wondering what you’re doing, and well, uh, what are you doing?” Nico asked, her voice going from joyous to slightly skeptical.

“Street dancing,” Eli remarked.

“But this is the park,” Nico said.

“I like to think of the park like a practice stage,” Eli said. “The grass is a lot softer and more forgiving than pavement, so I can explore more. It’s almost like being a school idol.”

Nico’s eyes widened as she heard Eli’s comment, a wide smile forming on the corners of her lips. Finally, the big break she needed and her way to expand into the idol big leagues. She could finally become the #1 idol in the universe in more than just being a school idol. Hell, she couldn’t be the #1 idol if she focused on only one subgenre. She wasn’t the #1 school idol in the universe; she hadn’t been for a whole year.

“Really, Eli?” Nico asked, thrusting herself forward enough so she could rest her hands on Eli’s shoulders. “Do you think you have room for one more in your troupe?”

“Hm?” Eli asked, tilting her head in confusion. “I don’t have a troupe. I dance solo.”

“Would you  _ like _ to be in a troupe? I usually don’t ask, but I was really blown away by your dancing, and I’d love to work with you! Come on, Eli! It’ll be like that BiBi unit we were in back in high school!”

“BiBi…” Eli thought aloud. Subunit practice was never really something that anyone in µ’s put heavy focus on, but when Honoka told them to break into subunits, it was usually something Eli looked forward to. Mediating the bi-daily arguments between Nico and Maki aside, they were usually very busy, somehow able to balance themselves between singing and choreography quite well. Eli always liked how Nico pulled double-duty, acting as both a singing reference for Maki and a choreography reference for herself. She knew that whatever she could throw at herself, Nico would be able to do quite well, as long as it wasn’t an exceptional oversplit. Lips curling up into a smile, Eli gave Nico her verdict.

“I don’t see why not.”

As hot and sweaty as Eli was, Nico didn’t mind hugging her when she heard the verdict. It was almost relieving to hear. She finally had a place to get her excess energy out, and another reason to call herself a super-idol. She was hell bent on becoming the first street dance idol, and Eli just gave her the golden ticket she needed.

“Thank you, thank you!”

“Come to the park tomorrow at 13:00. I practice for three hours every other day, and I hope you can keep up.”

Nico wasn’t necessarily shocked by it, considering she was used to prancing around stages for long portions of time thanks to classes, and she pulled away from Eli so she could visibly nod in front of her.

“I’ll see you then!”

-2-

Nico really should have seen a few things coming.

The first of which was that she was quite a bit more flexible in school than she was now. It wasn’t necessarily super bad, considering that she was able to still touch her toes, but considering how Eli was able to touch her toes with her wrists, it made her stretching seem almost inadequate. However, Eli was always like that; she could bend herself into a pretzel without hurting herself.

The second of which was her clothing style. It was pretty much the same outfit as yesterday, and Nico tried to fit the aesthetic as well, choosing to wear a black tank top and a pair of cut jean shorts. Even though Eli was in seemingly-leather pants, she was able to fly around without much of an issue, her moves being as elegant and disciplined as they were when she wore leggings for school idol practices. Nico was not so much in that department quite yet, with her body, at times, fighting against her clothes of choice. It wasn’t much, but it was uncomfortable whenever it happened.

The third, and probably the most noticeable for her, was the choreography itself. It was a far cry from the school idol stuff she used to do. Hell, it was a far cry from the school idol stuff  _ Eli _ did. The absolute panic of their juniors whenever they played Garasu no Hanazono or Storm in Lover seemed absolutely unfounded and puritan compared to Eli’s choreography. Those showed romance, for certain, but Eli was no longer that high school student who thought of love in such innocent and pure terms. She, too, was in college, an adult, and in that her choreography was as well.

Not much else could describe the position they were in, with hands on each other’s hips and (with their height difference, trying their best at) pressing their chests into one another. There seemed to be no choreography µ’s did that was anywhere near pressing her back against Eli’s front and letting Eli run her hands up her sides as they undulated in unison. It was almost embarrassing to discuss how much Nico liked the move where Eli picked her up by the calves and lifted her body above her head, even if it took a lot of abdominal strength to stay upright. All of it surprised her more than how Eli was able to concoct this choreography in a day.

During their first break, Nico sat down on the grass and just stared at Eli, with a mix of feelings about this whole affair. Nico absolutely loved how she was able to dance again with an old friend, and how fun it was to move around for the sake of moving around and not because of any class. But at the same time, she couldn’t help but look at her in a way that she couldn’t really put her finger on. It felt somewhat like jealousy about her maturity and her looks, but it came a bit more through than that. Maybe there was a way that could better describe it.

And who better to describe it than Eli, who had noticed Nico staring and decided to sit down next to her. Nico couldn’t help but stare at her, watching as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, or when she craned herself backward to try to pop her lower back. Even if it were just a bit of her flat complex, that didn’t necessarily explain why she was able to indulge herself in the sight of her arms or legs, both of which seemed more fitting for a supermodel than a street dancer. Not that she minded Eli being a street dancer; she preferred it.

“Is it all that you hoped it’d be?” Eli asked, a smile on her face.

“It’s really something,” Nico remarked. “Are we just going through practice moves right now, or is your stuff always going to be a bit scandalous?”

Eli raised an eyebrow. “Scandalous?”

Nico’s eyebrows furrowed. “Of course I mean scandalous! Rubbing up on me, running your hands down my sides, are you  _ sure _ this is what I need to learn?”

Eli, as if seconding herself, rested a hand on Nico’s ankle. “When you learn to dance, you need to learn to be comfortable with the people around you. You need to be comfy with your body as much as you are comfy with being around other people’s bodies. I’d say it’s pretty good practice, especially if you think it’s a bit out there.”

Nico pouted. Of course Eli could come up with a somewhat reasonable explanation for it, but it didn’t necessarily mean that she was comfortable with it now. Yet, on that thought, Nico had a pressing question for her.

“How comfortable with you should I get?” Nico asked, her voice almost ready to flinch in case Eli did something ridiculous. Knowing her, she’d do something rather ridiculous.

And she did. Without missing a beat, Eli stood up and kicked one of her legs to the side. Grabbing her shin with one hand, she slowly guided her leg upwards until her toes pointed towards the sky. Nico couldn’t help but watch from her vantage position, where she was able to see her inner legs and, almost shamelessly, Eli’s pants struggling to contain her lower torso. Nico felt a cold sweat crawling up her back as she looked, darting her gaze from Eli’s parted legs to her face, almost confused at how innocent her expression was.

“An idea I had was that you lay down on your belly and climb up my leg to stand up. It might be a bit weird at first, but I thought it would be fun to try something like this out. You’re okay with this, right, Nico?”

In the innocent way that Eli was asking her question, she was not okay with this. She would have to grab Eli’s thighs,  _ multiple times, _ for her to be able to pull off that stunt, and that wasn’t even getting into the small area where she didn’t have a leg to grab onto. Thankfully, in the less innocent way that the question could be asked, the way that Nozomi would answer, she would agree with her best friend for once. She was more than fine with this. She was more concerned for those who weren’t.

It didn’t even matter that it was something that Eli was brainstorming. Nico was already laying down on the ground, her hands eagerly grasping onto Eli’s ankle. Slowly, but surely, she grabbed onto Eli’s calf, squeezing the muscle as she started to take ascending handfuls. It was difficult at first--the smoothness of Eli’s legs, the summer heat, and all the sweat from their dances before all made grip difficult, and as Nico grabbed onto Eli’s knee, she looked up, almost with a smirk, knowing that her thigh was going to be a lot more challenging to grope appropriately.

Not that Eli’s school of thought cared about appropriateness in dance.

Digging her fingers into Eli’s thigh, Nico continued on her journey, moving further upward. At that point, her toes were the only part of her on the ground, scooting in as she continued her ascent. Huffing, Nico continued, running her fingers up Eli’s leg and barely noticing the slight changes in Eli’s breath as she ascended.

However, her ascent grew difficult as she grabbed onto Eli’s rear, realizing that she had made it to the one part that made her most, well, not willing to dance. Her nose threatened to graze Eli’s inseam, and the scent of leather filled her nose in the most peculiar way. There was definitely something there that wasn’t leather, but she wasn’t willing to try it. Well, she  _ was _ , but there was no way that Eli would accept it. Not in public.

Nico squeezed Eli’s thigh tighter as she thought of the people who were probably watching. This was such an awkward position to be in, and it probably was for many people a personal display of affection. Nico had never been a fan of them, usually making joking “ew” comments whenever she saw Honoka peck either Kotori or Umi, or when Kotori or Umi pecked (it was gross just to think about), but at least Honoka, Kotori, and Umi all had the decency to avoid being in  _ this _ situation. Her hands grew shaky as she thought about it, and slowly, she reached for Eli’s other thigh, hoping that she could continue, but sadly, she slipped and fell back to square one, the softness of the grass being relatively heavenly on her knees.

“Everything okay, Nico?” Eli asked, kicking her leg back to the ground and squatting besides her to check on her.

“I’m fine,” Nico said, removing her face from the dirt. “I’m just not that used to doing things like this. It feels kinda lewd.”

“Lewd?” Eli asked. “I don’t really see it as that lewd.”

“It  _ is _ lewd, Eli!” Nico remarked. “Climbing up your thighs, having to see you from that angle? It’s really lewd! Maybe you don’t see it because you’re standing like that, but I’m not sure you see what I see!”

“Well then, tell me, Nico,” Eli said, grabbing Nico by the wrist and standing up with her. It would have been a nice and comfortable action had it not been for Eli leaning in moments after and whispering her next words in her ear. “If it’s really that lewd, you should probably explain it to me in a more private area.”

Nico’s cheeks flushed red. Somehow, during the dance, her cheeks only grew pink, but now with Eli talking like that, she had realized exactly what floodgates she was preparing. Stammering, Nico let out a moan of confusion.

Eli continued, pulling away from Nico’s ear. “Well, it wouldn’t be fair for me to make stuff you’re not comfortable with, so I want to know what particularly makes it uncomfortable for you.”

_ It’s not uncomfortable _ , Nico thought to herself. Sure, the ab workout was something, but having her face between Eli’s legs in any sort of way was not something she thought was uncomfortable. Bad for her panties, sure, but not definitely  _ not _ uncomfortable. Not in the slightest!

Yet again, Eli was telling Nico to emulate this in the bathroom, so what could possibly go wrong?

-3-

It surprised Nico that when they entered the bathroom that Eli didn’t immediately press her against the wall and started making out with her. She thought it would have been the case given her flirtatious tone and the way she swayed her hips as they walked to the bathroom with fingers interlocked. To anyone else, it probably would have looked like that was the next move, but Eli, ever the professional, had her own plans in mind.

Particularly, she pressed herself up against the tile wall, right next to the sinks, and kicked her leg out in the same way she had before, letting her toes scrape against the tile wall. Eli, her eyes darkened slightly, looked at Nico with a smirk, almost as if inviting her to sit down.

If the smirk didn’t invite her, then her words did.

“You should probably sit down and tell me what makes this uncomfortable for you.”

Nico didn’t pay enough attention to Eli when she threw air quotes around the word “uncomfortable,” nor did she even need the instructions that she was given. She was already sitting down, her fingers scraping at the insides of her legs right before they met.

“So, Eli,” Nico asked as she dug her fingertips into the area where legs became groin. “You’re fine with me grabbing you around here? I’d really hate to do something to you like this.”

Eli nodded. “Of course I’m fine with it. Do what you’d need to if you need to get comfortable. I promise I don’t mind.”

Nico leaned into one of Eli’s thighs, her lips curled in a devious smirk. “Anything?”

Eli had realized the position she had put herself in, and considering Nico’s head was right there, she didn’t really want to kick her foot down. It’d probably hurt a bit, but she could have wished to say what she wanted to say at a face-to-face level.

“I think it’d be helpful for us to get comfortable with each other’s bodies.” Eli cooed, her lips curled in a smirk similar to Nico’s as she drew curlicues across her belly before resting her hand in Nico’s hair. Grabbing a twintail for leverage, she let Nico dangle in front of her thigh, wondering exactly what her next move was going to be.

Grabbing onto one of Eli’s hips for support, Nico leaned in, teasingly pressing her lips into Eli’s thigh, much to a contented sigh that she did not expect to hear so early. Looking up, she was able to see the slight flush in Eli’s cheeks, and she did it again, pulling away with a slight smacking sound, as if kissing her thigh. Nico looked up with a devious expression, pulling away barely just for her to have her head smashed into her thigh, ensuring that her lips once more made contact with Eli’s inner thighs.

There was no reason for Nico to show her envy. With how close one of Eli’s fantastically thick and muscular thighs was to her lips, with Eli even silently begging her to keep going, Nico did just that, letting out her frustrations in a series of kisses and nibbles which did nothing but let out steam and moans from Eli that furthered fueled her. Pushing her hand into the tile, she continued nibbling and kissing at her thigh, letting her tongue run around any of the marks that seemed a bit too much for her to handle. Any squeaks from Eli were avenged by soothing tongue, and she could feel the heat radiating between her spread thighs.

Nico looked up, watching as Eli struggled to maintain her split with one hand on her upward-pointing leg while the other hand had slipped underneath her top, showing the telltale signs of her feeling herself up and letting her bask in the heated moans that leaked from her lips. Not wanting to disappoint her, Nico kept kissing, the hand on Eli’s hip slowly descending until she felt herself groping the waistband of her pants.

Somehow, in all of the bliss, something was wrong. With Eli’s leg kicked up like that, and her inseam already struggling to keep itself together, those pants were not coming off anytime soon. In fact, it took Nico a bit of time to coax Eli to stand normally, with her legs both on the ground, so that she could roll those shorts down her legs, exposing the royal blue pair of panties underneath. Well, most of them were royal blue; a pair of boyshorts had a dark blue center while the outsides of the legs were sky blue, and only after Nico timidly kissed the dark blue spot did she realize what happened. Originally sky blue, they had been soaked with Eli’s juices, and Nico sadly had her first taste of Eli without making contact with her pussy.

They, too, had to go, and while Nico was busy peeling them off, she felt something warm and leathery fall on her head. As the blackness of the garment covered her vision, she pulled it off, only to see that while her panties were at her knees, Eli took the time in stripping out of her clothes, her sky blue sports bra in the sink. Nico finished pulling down her panties and pooled them at her ankles, which was enough for Eli to kick it off one of her feet before sending it into the air once more, spreading herself for Nico as she performed yet another split, exposing her freshly-shaved slit.

Nico didn’t hesitate feasting the moment Eli readied herself, her tongue eagerly swirling around Eli’s folds and tasting whatever rivulets she could find clinging onto her skin. It was sloppy at first, a quick way to make sure that she cleaned her up as much as she could, but the moaning that she heard leaking from Eli’s lips incentivized her, making sure that she quickly changed her course to lapping up her slit. Indulging herself in Eli’s flavor, she pressed her tongue against her sex, feeling the folds opening to accommodate her teasing tongue, and continued licking, lapping at every bit of her sex without a care about whether or not it was “clean.” Eli wasn’t whimpering about it being dirty, and wasn’t the point of this to grow comfortable around her no matter what?

Eli tried her best to push herself forward, a difficult motion given she was standing on one foot, letting out groans of heated desperation as Nico continued to feast on her sex. Nico loved how Eli loved it so, feeling her juices leaking onto her cheeks and how she was trying her best to make herself more accessible, even if it was truly overkill. When Nico pulled away just to see her masterwork, she smirked with glee at the sight of her visibly pulsing, almost showing just how much she had left to go. She returned with vigor, especially as she started feeling Eli throbbing underneath her tongue work.

“Oh, Nico!” Eli whined, giving Nico more of a reason for her to continue. Tilting her head, she let her nose flutter against Eli’s clit as she lapped her tongue around her entrance. Looking up, she could see Eli’s eyes crossed, staring at no particular place but upwards as she, like she was under a hypnotic spell, massaged her tits the best she could. She couldn’t help but indulge herself in the sight of her breasts, each bright pink nipple as delicious and begging to be sucked and licked as her pussy, but she had a mission to do at the moment, and Nico lavishing Eli’s tits could be for another time, when the choreography she made seemed oddly like motorboating.

Plus, indulging in her tits would have pulled her away from eating her out the way she did, feeling the hiking rate of her heart rate as her pussy pulsed even more violently. Nico was able to watch as Eli’s abs flexed as she was fucked, almost as if a six-pack had emerged just for her to stare at. It must have been difficult being in that position, but given how her thighs quivered, even the one that wasn’t supporting any of her weight at all, she knew she was close.

She didn’t know how close, however, until she felt a flood of juices against the lower half of her mouth. So suddenly did her juices squirt out of her that Nico didn’t have a chance to swallow a lot of it, and she let it drip down her face, unfortunately staining her clothes. At least she could amount to those juices being sweat when talking about it with anyone else.

Yet, going through one orgasm didn’t seem to phase Eli at all. It made sense, given her dancing, but it was still awkward watching her cum violently only for her to be able to stand up so soon. Nico stood up, her face coated in Eli’s quim, and she chuckled.

“So, uh, sorry about that,” Nico said, “I thought you wanted to be more comfortable and I, uh, got ahead of myself?”

She wasn’t sorry. The words were obviously lacking any sort of apologetic nature or sorrow of any kind. She wore those words with a shit-eating grin which immediately invalidated any apology she was trying to give. Eli saw through it, she saw through it, and whoever was staring through the windows, if anyone, saw straight through it.

“I don’t mind. That was really good,” Eli said. “Just don’t do that during practice, okay?”

“I promise,” Nico said, giving her a relatively innocent smile given what coated her lips. Before Nico could continue, however, Eli had leaned in, busily and dutifully licking up whatever she could off of Nico’s face. Her tongue felt hot against her skin, and whenever it left, she swore she felt goosebumps rising. As for her arms and legs, they, too, grew littered with goosebumps as Eli cleaned her off.

Smacking her lips together, Eli smiled. “Fuck, that felt really good. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind me returning the favor, would you?”

Nico squeaked, almost embarrassed to say yes. While yes, she was definitely a fan of having Eli’s face between her own thighs, it made her uncomfortable considering they were doing it in a public bathroom. At least she had her ID on her…

“Can we hide in a stall for that? I’m not sure it’d be smart to stay out here. We’ve risked it already by being out here for so long…”

Eli smiled, as if that weren’t a problem. Picking up her clothes, she told Nico that she’d meet her in one of the stalls, and Nico headed off without much of a hassle. Awkwardly, she stripped out of her pants and top, leaving her in a pink bikini and matching panties. They were somehow athletic and cutesy, something that worked very well for Nico no matter how much she didn’t want to talk about it. She felt small.

Eli came in a few moments after Nico stripped herself out of her shirt and pants, and she made sure to close the door behind her and lock it. After she did, she wrapped her arms around Nico, embracing her and making sure to dip down before locking lips.

Nico’s eyes widened for a moment before they fluttered shut, taken slightly aback by the kiss. However, she grew used to it, letting their lips mesh against one another and letting her tongue tease Eli’s lips, and enjoying the feeling when Eli teased her own. Compared to what had happened before, Eli’s lips were soft and welcoming, no doubt helped by the slight taste of chocolate that seemed to be noticed even over the overpowering taste of pussy on her tongue.

It was only when Nico’s bra was removed did she feel any sort of discomfort. It felt like Eli’s nipples protruded out more than all of her breasts did, a really awkward juxtaposition that made Nico feel very uncomfortable. It was always a sore spot, being as old as Eli and yet having absolutely nothing to show for it, and not even the hopes of a late puberty have helped her with her size. As someone who wished to be mature, it hurt, and she really hoped Eli didn’t mind her lack of breast. 

Considering how her thumbs toggled her nipples, that was not the case. Instead, Eli was fine with them, playing with them as much as she could without even knowing how much that turned her on. She may have been tiny, but she was incredibly sensitive, her nipples feeling like her palms were scraping them. She whimpered into the kiss as she had her breasts played with, almost gracious that Eli was so compassionate and kind enough to humor playing with her breasts as she did. She hoped Eli could recognize her as the adult she was, even with her diminutive chest, and she did not disappoint.

Eli didn’t seem to mind the height and size differences much at all, and the only time Nico noticed Eli was doing anything about it was when she felt her strong hands squeezing at her ass. Before she could say anything, she felt her feet leaving the ground, watching Eli’s smile grow wider as she lifted her and littered her body with kisses, each one making her weaker at the knees; she was thankful she didn’t need to use them for the time being, and she huffed as she watched Eli lift her until her thighs were at Eli’s face level.

Knowing that Eli’s hands were busy and full of her butt, Nico brought a hand down to her panties, brushing aside the cloth that covered her pussy. Pink, puffy, and drooling, Nico made sure to leave a decent amount of hair down there, for her own personal comfort. Once again, it didn’t seem that Eli minded, and if she did, she said no word of it. The only speaking that went on was the Russian that she spoke between Nico’s thighs, and by goodness did it feel absolutely heavenly.

Eli’s tongue was absolutely fantastic and on point. Nico had no other words to describe the feeling of her warm, wet, and dextrous tongue easily figuring out every single  _ especially _ sensitive spot on her. As her tongue rolled and fluttered against her clit, dug into her sex, pushed into her and actually fucked her with her tongue, Nico could do nothing but let out moans of pleasure, her hands digging into Eli’s scalp and just wishing she could grab that low ponytail without too much of a hassle.

Nico eagerly ground her hips into Eli’s face, hoping for the friction to add into her absolutely divine tongue. It was difficult for her to do so, her heartbeat racing and her legs quivering in anticipation for her soon-to-show climax, she almost wished she could savor every moment as much as Eli seemed to savor the taste of her folds. It wouldn’t take much more for her to go over the edge, and she was very eager to bring a hand down to her clit to give the slicked nub a bit of attention.

Thankfully, Eli’s nose did the job quite well, leaving Nico to play with her tits. As sensitive as they were, she knew it’d be helpful in getting herself over the edge, and before she knew it, she started losing focus, her eyes starting to cross at the deluge of pleasure coursing through her body. The sparks felt less like sparks and more like a circuit that stayed on, her body supercharged with lust to bother about anything else. For Nico, there was one thing that she needed to do, and that was to cum all over Eli’s pretty face.

She better have gotten comfortable with that, because Nico’s orgasm crashed over her roughly, and she didn’t even bother trying to hide her enjoyment with how much she yelled. It didn’t matter to her how many people were in there to do their duties: this was truly how nature called, loudly, hornily, and sluttily, as if she was to be bred by Eli’s tongue.

As Nico came to, she was let back on the ground, and it was Eli’s turn to let out a few awkward giggles. There wasn’t much time for small talk, in Nico’s eyes, and even if she could, she was much more busy putting her clothes on. However, once she had slipped all of her clothes on her body, surprised that she wasn’t touched at all during her time getting dressed, she leaned in and gave Eli a kiss on the cheek, making sure to stand on her toes. It was the closest she could get to tasting herself, given her lack of squirting.

“I think it’d be best to get a bit of stretching in,” Eli huffed, “now that we’re both  _ quite _ warmed up.”

Nico nodded, giving Eli a tight hug. “Do you want me to touch my toes?” She asked, giving her a devious wiggle of her eyebrows. Before she could wiggle them for that long, she felt Eli squeezing her rear, which widened her eyes and brought her back to attention.

“I think that could be fun, but I want to be a bit more serious about practicing.”

“So I’ll save that for after practicing?” Nico asked once more, a smirk on her lips.

“If you have the energy for it, I guess,” Eli replied before giving Nico’s forehead a quick kiss. With Nico’s face reddening, she pulled away from Eli, turning on her heel and opening the stall door once she unlocked it.

Little would have prepared Nico or Eli for what they saw as the door opened. Nozomi, with her hair completely down and with a wide smirk on her face, wearing her standard street clothes. She knew exactly what was going on, and was holding back laughter trying not to say anything about it but a few choice words.

“So, Nicocchi, I’m glad you found Elicchi. Hopefully you two had fun in there.”

Nico said nothing. She liked it more than high school, but that was meant to be a secret between Eli and herself, and  _ not _ for people like Nozomi to know. It was nice to finally have that partner in crime, and to have a #2 for her #1 again.

It was better than it ever was before.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K) or follow me on twitter: [@usermechanics](https://twitter.com/usermechanics)


End file.
